


Veni Vidi Vici

by Darth_Brando



Series: Defenders of Earth [3]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Doctor Who
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 02:38:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2050245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darth_Brando/pseuds/Darth_Brando
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Venus has left the Scouts, but before we have time to fully recover, a new enemy shows up, looking to destroy the Scouts for the glory of their empire. Can we defeat them while down a Scout? And, how will we get Venus back? Stick around and you'll find out!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Mutter's Spiral (The Milky Way Galaxy): Sontar - Training Pit RD-22**

The general looked down expectantly at the soldiers all vying for the position of Captain. Below him, the pit was a chaotic mess of soldiers fighting each other. The general nodded in approval as one soldier broke the leg of another. Satisfied that most of the soldiers in the pit were worthy fighters, as the failures were already dead or broken, the general spoke. "Soldiers!" he barked.

The soldiers immediately stopped what they were doing and stood at attention. The one with the broken leg struggled to get up, refusing to show pain. The general nodded in approval at the soldier's determination. "Excellent, soldier. Do not show weakness or pain or our enemies will take advantage of it. However, because of your defeat on the battle floor, you are unfit to move up to the position of Captain. Don't worry, soldier, you will still get to partake in glorious warfare on the front lines! You are dismissed."

Without a second glance at the wounded soldier, who hobbled out, the general surveyed the others."There is one final test. To meet and defeat a worthy foe upon the field of battle! I have already gone through the databases and have selected an enemy for each of you. You will take ten soldiers and will face your target in glorious battle! Should you fail, you will bring dishonor upon your genetic batch. Succeed and bring honor to yourselves and the glorious Sontaran Empire." the general glanced over the soldiers again as screens slid up in front of them.

The soldiers examined the individual readouts on the screens. "I have a question, sir" One of them said, glancing over his screen.

The general turned. "Knowledge is power and power brings defeat to our enemies. Ask your questions, soldier."

The soldier turned to the general, twisting the screen so the general could see the picture of five humans in odd uniforms. "Who are they, sir? There is no information on them. And they seem to lack armor or weapons of any kind. Do they have some sort of energy shields or abilities that negate the need for armor and weapons?"

"Indeed," the general replied as proudly. "Know your enemy. Very good, soldier. They are known as 'Sailor Soldiers'. Once, there were many of them all across the galaxy. They were some of the most formidable foes our Empire ever faced. Then THEY were invited to the most glorious of all wars, the Last Great Time War. A great many of them died and as such, the survivors are expected to be formidable opponents. Rejoice in this soldier, for their defeat will bring you and Sontar great honor!"

"We have fought them before, sir? Are there any records of the glorious battles so that I may learn from them?"

"What is your name, soldier?"

"Trax the Devastator, four thousand three hundred twenty six kills, sir. Third Sontaran Battlefleet."

"Well, Soldier Trax, Sontarans have never had the pleasure of meeting these particular foes in glorious battle," the general admitted. "Nor do we have much information on these individuals in particular. However, other species and armies have had the honor of facing them. Thus far, these 'Sailor Soldiers' have reigned undefeated. Your impressive record is the reason this enemy was selected for you. You will find all the holo-vids you require in the History of Warfare Hall."

"I look forward to killing them for the glory of Sontar, sir."

The general felt a bit of pride towards the soldier. Why shouldn't I? he thought. He was cloned from my genetic template. It was the closest a Sontaran would ever come to parenthood. Still, the general pushed his feelings away. "I think you will do quite well, soldier. Quite well indeed."


	2. Chapter 2

Black and white.

Those were the two colors that defined everything Ami felt comfortable with. Books, words, programs, anything filled with knowledge. She buried herself in black and white. Some of it was to hide her partial lack of confidence. Most of it was because she felt comfortable in a world where everything was right or wrong. She still liked challenges though. She easily embraced anything that forced her to use her mind.

The challenge she was taking was extraordinarily difficult, but she relished it. She sat in silence as she contemplated her next move. It wasn’t as easy as most people assumed. She couldn’t imagine one move, but had to consider all possible moves, counter moves, and possible future moves.

All at the same time.

Despite the difficulty, Ami was at home among the black and white pieces she contemplated. Playing with them was comforting and allowed her to forget everything else for awhile. Not to mention it forced her to use her mind.

She reached out and moved a rook, claiming Charlotte’s knight. Without hesitation, Charlotte claimed the rook with her bishop.

Ami felt the excitement rising in her. Charlotte was doing exactly what Ami hoped for.

Ami claimed the bishop with one of her pawns. One more move, Ami thought.

Her plan fell apart as Charlotte moved the Queen instead of the knight. Ami glanced at the queen and immediately spotted the trap Charlotte had cunningly laid. Instead of falling into it, Ami moved her other bishop.

Charlotte moved a rook. Where did that come from?! Ami thought. Mentally, she shook herself. Of course. Char hasn’t moved it the whole game and I overlooked it. What’s worse -

“Checkmate,” Charlotte announced.

“That was a good game,” Ami replied with a smile.

Charlotte smiled back. “Thank you. I find playing this game to be excellent for making sure my processors are running at optimum levels. And you do present a challenge, for a human.”

Ami tilted her head slightly to the left. “You might not want to say things like that around other people. They don’t know what you really are.”

Charlotte looked embarassed. “Sorry. I’m not used to needing to hide.”

The bell rang before Ami could respond. She and Charlotte put the pieces away before heading inside the school. 

As the headed to their room, Ami caught a glimpse of Mina in the hallway. Ami waved, but Mina continued to stare forward as if Ami didn’t exist.

“She doesn’t look well,” Charlotte commented.

Serena responded as she and Lita joined Ami and Charlotte. “She was crying again.”

Lita glanced sadly at the former scout. “Poor Mina. I think she still blames herself for what happened to William and all those other people.”

A grim silence settled over the group for a moment.

“It wasn’t our fault,” Ami said firmly. “The Cybermen killed them first.”

Lita looked tired and weary for a moment. “I still think there must have been another way.”

Charlotte crossed her arms. She sounded impatient. “I told you, there wasn’t. It was your world or the Cybermen. Think of the lives you saved, not the ones you ended.”

Ami nodded as they took their seats. “Charlotte has a point. We protected the world and that’s what’s important.”

The others didn’t have time to reply before the teacher swept into the room. She called the class to order before glancing around. “Today, we’re starting on Astronomy,” she said fondly. Without further ado, she began the lesson.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
 **Hikawa Shrine: That afternoon**  


Ami smiled slightly as she read the question aloud. “What’s the only known planet with life?”

Charlotte snorted derisively. Yet another bad habit she had picked up from watching humans.

Lita turned to Charlotte. “How many planets do have life?”

Charlotte considered for a moment. “There are, to my knowledge, three hundred billion stars and almost every star has a planet or system of planets. Of all those, it’s estimated that about four hundred or fewer have intelligent life.”

Charlotte turned out the lights. Her image wavered and disappeared. The room was filled with a slowly spinning diagram of the entire galaxy. Around most of the billions of white dots, small red and blue dots appeared. “Red dots are planets that cannot support life. Blue are known to have life or are believed to have life based on information I currently have.”

Lita cupped a small, blinking blue dot almost at the center in her hand. It rapidly expanded until a large reddish planet was dominating the center of the room. “Gallifrey,” Charlotte’s voice said. She sounded apologetic. “Sorry, that planet shouldn’t be there. To my knowledge, it no longer exists. If it ever did exist.” 

“What do you mean ‘if it ever did exist?’” Ami asked. 

Charlotte hesitated a moment. “Gallifrey is a mythical planet said to be ruled by a species called ‘Time Lords’. Legend says they guarded all of space and time. Naturally in their infinite wisdom and technological supremacy they tried to destroy another race before it could conquer the Universe. A Time War broke out and they sacrificed themselves and their planet to destroy their enemy and end the war before it could tear apart the Universe. Or something like that. The legends are a bit vague and don’t always agree.”

Lita touched the image of the planet. As she ran her fingers over it, it spun in the direction her fingers went. “Who did they go to war with?”

The image of Gallifrey vanished. “It’s only a myth,” Charlotte replied irritably. “Likely someone placed it in the program as a joke or foolishly believed it existed. Gallifrey and the Time Lords never existed outside of the imagination. As for planets with life, there are approximately four hundred real planets that support, have supported, or could support sentient life.” 

Ami glanced at all the blue dots, feeling a mix of awe and uneasiness. “How many of them could pose a threat to Earth?”

Two dozen of the blue dots enlarged to the size of volleyballs. Instead of dots, they changed into planets. “These are all the planets that have the technology to pose a threat to your planet. However, it is unlikely that most of them would attack Earth. This entire galaxy is watched over by the Shadow Proclamation.” An image of three asteroids connected by bridges appeared at the center of the room.

“They’re a police force that ensures less technologically advanced planets are protected from more advanced civilizations.”

Rei frowned. “If there’s a galactic police force around, they haven’t done much.”

“Not surprising,” Charlotte replied glumly. “Police is a bit generous. They’re more ‘police for hire’. They do show up if there’s a full invasion, but ignore the smaller things. There are a few beings they ignore though.”

Most of the planets disappeared, leaving only a few. “These planets have beings that the Shadow Proclamation doesn’t fight against. There aren’t many, but most of the galaxy fears them.”

Rei glanced calmly around at the planets. “I’m sure we could handle them easily. Who are they anyway?”

“I wouldn’t be so confident,” Charlotte said glumly. “Some of these species have destroyed entire worlds and wiped out civilizations far more advanced than yours. As for who they are-” As Charlotte spoke each name, an image of the planet and the dominant species appeared at the center of the room “Raxacoricofallapatorius you’ve already seen. Most of the planet is unofficially ruled by crime families or groups of organized criminals. Clom is the sister planet and is very much the same in terms of who’s in charge. It’s unlikely you’ll see much of either of them as they’re currently at war. New Mars - ”

“New Mars?” Rei interrupted.

“Yes,” Charlotte replied. “Colonized by the Ice Warriors after the atmosphere of Mars was severely compromised. Though, as I understand it, there are some Ice Warriors still living on Mars. Then there’s Sontar, a planet ruled by a race of warrior clones who want to dominate the galaxy. Last, and worse, is Skaro.”

The planet’s image appeared at the center of the room. “Home planet of the Daleks. Or it was. Skaro is inhospitable and the Daleks haven’t been seen in years. For which you should all be grateful. Daleks are genocidal, xenophobic salt-shakers with the ability to destroy entire planets.”

Rei crossed her arms. “If there are all these species out here, why haven’t we seen any of them?”

Charlotte reappeared as the image of the galaxy vanished. “The Shadow Proclamation is very strict and controlling when anyone visits Earth or files for residency. And, you aren’t the only ones defending this planet. There’s an organization called UNIT that organizes a lot of defenses. There are also myths and rumors about a blue box and something about an oncoming storm. At any rate, it’s not important. We should get back to studying. Serena is going to need all the help she can get.”

Serena squawked indignantly. “I did just fine on the last test!”

Rei snorted. “If forty percent is fine it’s no wonder you’re a meatball head.”

“Stop calling me that!”

“You’re a meatball head!”

“At least I don’t wake up looking like you.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

The other three watched in weary resignation as Serena and Rei continued squabbling. “So much for studying,” Lita said glumly.

Ami picked up her book and ignored Rei and Serena. “They’ll calm down eventually. They always do.”


	3. Chapter 3

_What I did, I did without choice,_

_in the name of Peace and Sanity._

 

-The War Doctor; _The Name of the Doctor_ : Doctor Who Series 7

 

**3 days after the Cybermen’s defeat**

Serena clutched the pillow to her chest as silent sobs wracked her body. _Murderer. I’m a murderer._ The thought ran through her mind over and over again as tears poured down her face.

She curled up even tighter on her bed, as if she could find protection from the thoughts inside her. _All those people… their hopes and dreams, all their love and joy. Ended. Because of me. I murdered them all._ She choked back the sound of another sob as it shook her body.

The phone rang. Serena forced herself to assume a cheerful voice when she answered. “Hello?”

Darien’s gentle voice came through “Hey Serena. Do you want to have dinner at my place tonight?”

Serena leapt at the opportunity to forget everything for a few blissful hours. “Of course!”

“I’ll make us some dinner at my place then we can head over.”

“Great! I’ll see you soon!” She hung up and turned her attention to disguising that she had been crying again. A glance in the mirror and she knew it wouldn’t be easy. Her eyes were red and puffy, not to mention she was slightly more pale and thinner than usual.

Something about her face seemed different to. She seemed older and more weary than before. So far, she had managed to hide it from everyone, but she felt sick and miserable ever since  she, and the other Scouts, had defeated the Cybermen and learned that they were actually people.

_It’s no different than the Youma. some small part of her said._ But she couldn’t believe it. _They were people. They had hopes and dreams and love and joy. And I killed them. All those lives are on my hands. All those lost dreams. The broken hearts and sadness. My fault. All my fault._

A few more tears trickled down her face.

She was so absorbed in her own self-loathing, she didn’t hear Luna. “Serena, are you alright? What’s wrong?’

Serena hastily wiped the tears away. She forced herself to smile and speak in an upbeat tone. “Everything’s fine. I’m going out with Darien tonight.”

Luna slightly tilted her head to the side. “Are you sure?”

Serena turned to her friend and guardian. She hated it when other people worried about her. They had enough of their own problems and they didn’t need to hear about hers. Luna has Artemis to look after. She doesn’t need to worry about me too. “I’m fine, perfectly fine!” Serena’s smile grew wider to emphasize her point. “Nothing to worry about. How’s Artemis doing?”

Luna’s tail flicked slightly. “He’s doing a little better. He’s finally started eating sensibly again. He won’t stop waiting in the tree outside Mina’s window though. I keep telling him, she’ll come to her senses and to leave her alone, but will he listen to me? No!”

“He’ll be fine, I’m sure.”

“Hmm…” Luna flicked her tail as she silently regarded Serena. “And what about you, Serena? Are you going to be alright?”

Serena smiled again. “I’m fine, I told you. And I’ve got to get going or I’ll be late for my date with Darien.” Serena forced herself to bound out of her chair and over to her closet. She rummaged through her clothes, not really paying attention to what she was grabbing. She changed quickly, then bounded to the door.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Serena?”

Serena shook herself slightly as Darien knelt next to her.

“Are you alright?”

Serena forced herself to smile. “Fine. Just fine.”

“You haven’t had a single bite. Are you sure you’re alright?”

Serena automatically forced herself to start eating the meal in front of her. It could have been cardboard for all she noticed of it. “It’s delicious,” she said somewhat flatly.

Darien gently placed a hand under her chin and turned her to face him. She refused to look into his eyes. “What’s wrong?”

“N-nothing,” Serena’s voice faltered. No matter how much she didn’t want others to worry about her, she couldn’t lie to Darien.

“You’ve been very silent since you got here, you barely touched your food and you seem distant. What’s wrong?”

“I - I….” Serena swallowed, suddenly aware of how tight and dry her throat was. She felt the sadness and self-loathing bubbling up to drown her. Without consciously realizing it, she buried herself in Darien’s shirt as the tears poured out. All her sadness, anger and self-loathing came out in a single heart-wrenching cry. “It’s all my fault!”

Darien held her close as he gently stroked her hair. He didn’t say anything, just listened as Serena sobbed. “I… can’t stop thinking… how I…. I… killed all those… innocent people. How… all those hopes… and… and dreams and love… all gone… because of me.” The rest of her words were lost as she sobbed even harder.

Darien sat silently as he held Serena in his arms. He wished, more than anything in the Universe, that he could take his princess’ pain away and make her happy. He said nothing until her sobs began to subside. “Serena…” he spoke gently and softly. “It’s not your fault. It was the Cybermen’s fault. They killed those people, not you. They stripped away all that love and those hopes and dreams. You didn’t kill them, you freed them.”

Serena’s voice still trembled when she replied. “I could I have done something… tried to heal them or, or…” her voice faltered.

Darien didn’t have a response. Perhaps she could have healed them. She had healed plenty of humans turned youma before. But these were different. Much different.  He didn’t share his thoughts with Serena. It would only make her feel worse and that was the last thing he wanted.

They sat in silence, the food long forgotten. Murderer… The thought still lingered in Serena’s mind. She clung more tightly to Darien as if he could protect her from the assault. But this was one battle he could never ever defend her in. She was facing the darkest part of herself, something infinitely more terrifying than anything she had ever faced before.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“AHHH!” Lita screamed as she let loose a barrage of punches and kicks. A particularly vicious roundhouse from Lita sent her large punching bag toppling to the floor.

Panting, she set it up and resumed her attacks. Sweat soaked her clothes and her breath came in short bursts as she expended all of her strength on hitting the bag over and over. All her self-loathing and anger at what she had done lent strength to her blows.

She felt the exhaustion from such an intensive use of strength, but pushed herself to hit harder still. Her weariness and anger clouded her vision. She threw another roundhouse kick, but overshot the bag. Unable to compensate, her momentum threw her onto the ground. Usually, she picked herself up and dusted herself off. This time, she lay there, sucking in air to sate her burning lungs’ demand.

Charlotte poked her head around the door and frowned at Lita’s prone form. “You’re going to hurt yourself.”

Lita ignored Charlotte. Instead, Lita struggled to stand on trembling legs. Once she had regained her footing, she turned to attack the bag again.

“No, no, you’re going to seriously hurt yourself,” Charlotte strode into the room and moved the bag into a corner before turning to Lita. “Honestly, I don’t understand why you do this. I detect moderate muscle strain in all your limbs. At the rate you’re going, you are going to seriously injure yourself.”

Lita snapped at Charlotte. “Then let me injure myself!”

Charlotte tilted her head slightly as she regarded Lita. “No. A friend does not let a friend hurt themselves.”

Lita bit back a retort about Charlotte being a droid. _She means well. But doesn’t she understand? I’m a killer! I killed… and killed… and killed…_ Lita looked down at her hands. She could imagine the blood of all of those people soaking them. She shuddered and dropped her hands as she turned towards the door. “I’m taking a shower then going to bed.”

“What about food?”

Lita just shrugged, her appetite completely gone. She didn’t want to cook or do anything except do whatever she could to forget what she had done.

Her weary legs carried her to the bathroom. Instead of getting in the shower, she stood, staring at herself in the mirror. _Killer…_ She imagined herself soaked in the blood of all the Cybermen she had killed. The next thing she knew, she was in the shower, scrubbing herself violently, trying to rinse away the blood she imagined was there.

Slowly, she sank to her knees as the brush slipped out of her numb fingers. She trembled as her tears mixed with the water that ran down her face.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rei knelt before the sacred flame, oblivious to the intense heat that washed over her. _Calm. Focus._ She stared into the flames as they danced and leaped, looking for the visions it usually gave her.

An image flickered in the flames. She saw Cybermen, falling and dying to her attacks. It was the same thing she had seen every time she tried looking since they had finished off the Cybermen. It was almost as if the fire was telling her she wasn’t worthy.

With a growl of frustration, she turned and stormed out the doors, almost bowling over Chad.

He grinned sheepishly at her. “Hey Rei, what -”

She was gone before he could finish. She stormed across the grounds as anger bubbled up inside her. Without knowing why, her feet led her to the charms stand. Anastasia stood behind the counter eating, as always. Rei’s anger found a target and came exploding out.

“You’re not supposed to eat on the job! Honestly, you’re worse than Serena!”

Anastasia remained impassive as she closed the lid of her food container and put it out of sight. “Apologies.”

“You better be sorry! It’s no wonder no one will buy anything!” Rei turned and stormed off towards her room.

_It's not her fault._ Rei pushed the voice away with her anger. Phobos landed on her shoulder and gave her ear an affectionate nip. “Not now!” Rei growled. With a squawk of indignation, Phobos joined Demos in a nearby tree.

Rei forced herself to stop and take a deep, calming breath. _It’s not their fault._ She wasn’t angry at them. She was angry with herself, hated her role in those other people’s deaths. I need to calm myself.

She couldn’t. Instead, she kept walking through the grounds, her anger threatening to explode out at the slightest provocation.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mina felt the familiar dull ache grow. She would have cried again if she had the tears or energy to do so. Instead, she lay on her bed, staring at the ceiling as if it could save her from the pain inside.

_Killer, murderer, destroyer!_ The words looped in her mind over and over again. It didn’t matter where she went, or what she did, those words plagued her every second of every day. Guilt seemed to crush her heart like a vice. She barely ate and hardly slept. She just wanted to stare into space and numb herself to her feelings. The actions she did have to do, she did without really paying attention.

It was almost like watching a movie. As though someone else, someone happier and without the blood of thousands on her hands, had taken over her body. She didn’t mind. It let her drift into a numbing void where she didn’t have to feel or think. It helped that she had broken herself off from Sailor Venus. That was someone else. She was Mina Aino. She had never fought any monsters, had never travelled through time and was blissfully unaware of the existence of any ‘Moon Kingdom’ or princess. She was an ordinary teenager living in Tokyo and wanted to be an idol. She loved volleyball and cute guys.

_You can’t escape what you are. Can’t escape everything you’ve seen, everything you’ve done and gained and lost._ Mina brushed the voice aside. Buried it away deep inside along with Sailor Venus and anything associated with her.

As far as she was concerned, Sailor Venus never existed.

Mina shook her head slightly. A smile crossed her face as she bounded to her closet to find the perfect outfit. Someone had said a new cute guy had started working at a nearby shop. Naturally, she had to see him for herself.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ami rubbed her weary eyes and put down her book. A glance at the clock showed she had been up reading far too late once again. Reluctantly, she put the book aside although she was dying to continue. She turned out the light and closed her eyes.

Her mind continued to buzz with thoughts and notions. No matter how hard she tried, her mind refused to fall silent. If anything, it became louder, especially the voice that wondered if she and the scouts had done the right thing by killing the Cybermen.

_Of course we did_ , said the logical part of her mind.

_But all those thousands of people died. Innocent people_ , her emotions said.

_And if we didn’t stop them, BILLIONS would have died. The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few._

_There was another way, there had to be. You just weren’t smart enough to find it._

_The Cybermen were beyond anything we understand. Perhaps there was a way to reverse it, but it was an incredibly advanced practice and technology. I’m not sure I would have been able to change them back, even if I knew how. I wish I could have gotten a better look at one to examine it._

_Doesn’t it bother you? All those deaths you caused?_

_Of course it does. But we did the right thing. We saved Earth and who knows how many other planets. If we didn’t stop them, how many more would have died before they were stopped? The deaths make me sad. But I feel better when I think about how many other people can go on living and loving and feeling because of the choice we made._

Ami felt the warmth of confidence flow through her. True, it was tinged with sadness, but she knew the Scouts did the right thing. Feeling slightly better, she slowly drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Above Sol III’s Moon**

Trax stood, hands clasped behind his back, as he stared out the window. The sight would have left almost any other species in awe of the beauty of the Earthrise on the Moon’s horizon.

Trax, like all Sontarans, had no concept of beauty if the thing being viewed wasn't a weapon. Instead he considered all possible locations to place a missile silo or defensive structure and imagined the devastation he could cause.

His thoughts were interrupted by one of the ten soldiers assigned to him. "Sir!"

Trax turned to face the soldier. "You have finished your assessment?"

"Yes, sir. We have finished our examination of the planet's orbiting satellite. Our search has turned up no evidence or trace of weaponry or fortified positions. Our enemy has foolishly surrendered the superior tactical location. I suggest installing a missile launcher upon the surface of the 'moon' as humans call it, and using it to obliterate our enemies." the soldier swelled with joy at the thought. "Projections show the humans on Sol Three will suffer heavy casualties. We could conquer the planet within three of its days."

Trax nodded approvingly. "An excellent proposition. I myself had considered it."

"Thank you, sir."

"However, our orders state we must engage our enemy directly. Our objective is to crush these 'Sailor Soldiers' for the glory of Sontar. The subjugation of Earth will come later. Perhaps I shall have the honor when I am promoted." Trax considered for a moment. "Bring the ship into the Earth's orbit. Prepare a battle drone. I wish to observe our enemy so we are better prepared to face them ourselves."

"Sir? Weren't our orders to face them directly? And what if the drone should kill our enemy?"

"The first rule of war is to know your enemy. Only by knowing them can they be defeated. If they are killed by the drone, then they were not worthy of being killed by us."

The soldier hesitated for a moment. "How are we to find them, sir? It is a moderate sized planet."

"An excellent question! We have stolen records from UNIT. These records indicate that our targets are in a city called 'Tokyo' and a country called 'Japan'."

"A country, sir?"

"It is an inefficient designation system humans are fond of using. Unlike Sontar, Earth is divided into various 'countries' that fight for domination. When the time comes, we will easily crush this planet. For now, prepare the ship and the drone. Set the drone to target the 'Sailor Soldiers' and to injure humans as bait. When they come, have it test all of their offensive and defensive capabilities."

"Yes, sir."

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hikawa Shrine**

"When they said it was going to rain, I didn't expect this," Serena said glumly.

Luna sighed. "And, of course, Artemis is probably still out in this." Reluctantly she padded towards the door. "I should get him before he catches a cold from this rain."

As she slipped out the door and into the rain, Lita leaned against the doorframe. "Rain is a bit of an understatement. It's like it's trying to wash the whole world away." She shivered slightly. "It's cold too."

"Stop whining," Rei snapped.

Lita glowered at Rei. "I was just commenting that -"

"I. Don't. Care." Rei spat back.

Lita stood up straight, a storm of emotions crossing her face. Ami recognized the signs of anger bubbling up in Lita.

Lita's voice was cautiously defensive. "We're just talking about the weather."

Rei slammed the book she had been reading shut. "Talk about something else! Or better yet, don't talk at all!"

Ami watched nervously as the two drew closer together. She knew if someone didn't stop them, it was going to end up in a fight. Charlotte, as always was watching with detached interest and Serena seemed unable to move from where she sat by the door. Ami started to stand to intervene, but it was too late.

"Are you telling me to shut up?"

"Yeah! Now shut up!"

Lita and Rei began screaming at each other. Between them and the rain, Ami couldn't make out most of it, but what she did hear shocked her so badly, she wasn't sure what to do for a moment. She hadn't ever heard either one of them talk about others that way, let alone each other.

Lita screamed louder before flipping the table to the side, sending papers, pens and books tumbling to the ground. The table almost hit Charlotte, but she leapt clear before it could hit her.

Lita and Rei didn't seem to notice as they continued screaming at each other. Without realizing it, Ami added her voice to the cacophony and stepped between the two, pushing them away from each other.

"Stop it!"

Lita and Rei fell silent at the rare display of force from Ami. "You're friends! How could you say…" Ami couldn't bring herself to repeat what they had said. "How could you even consider saying that about each other?"

Ami didn't always know what to say. She had always been the most soft-spoken of the scouts. Tonight was different. The words seemed to flow out of her as if they had created themselves. "We're supposed to be friends! And we're supposed to protect this planet! How can we do that if we're busy fighting each other?"

Lita and Rei both looked away from each other and Ami. By their expressions, she could tell her words were hitting them hard. They let the silence settle for a moment.

Lita finally broke it. "I… I'm sorry." she looked to Rei. "I didn't mean any of it, and I wish I hadn't said it.

Rei seemed on the verge of making a sarcastic remark. She opened her mouth for a moment, but quickly closed it as an expression of weary resignation crossed her face. "I'm sorry too. It's just…" she hesitated for a moment. "I've been on-edge since… we stopped them."

Lita looked sad and weary. "I know. Ever since we stopped… them... I…" Tears began to pool in Lita's eyes. She wiped them away before they could spill over. "I can't eat. I can't sleep. I feel sad and angry all the time and all I can think about is how much I hate myself for what I've done."

Ami realized that her friends were suffering worse than she had imagined. She knew that she had accepted what had happened and what they had to do to stop the Cybermen, but she had no idea that her friends were still struggling with the ramifications of what they had done. Almost instinctively, she pulled Lita, Serena and Rei into a hug.

It was then she could see the signs of their grief and guilt. Lita and Serena's eyes were red and puffy and both of them looked pale and thinner than usual. Rei's eyes were less puffy, but her face had pale marks as if she had pressed her hands and nails into it frequently.

"We're all together in this," Ami made sure to articulate clearly as she spoke. "Not just as friends, but as Scouts. Good or bad, right or wrong, success or failure, we have to stay together because we're the only ones in the Universe who truly understand each other."

Serena shook her head slightly. "How can we ever be Sailor Scouts again after what we did?"

Ami hugged her friends a little tighter before responding. "We can't undo it and we shouldn't forget it. All we can do is hope and pray that one day, we can beg them for forgiveness. Until then, we have to stay together and defend Earth because there's no one else to do it."

The four of them fell silent as they clung to each other, sharing their misery, anger, pain and guilt. As they stood there, they each felt a slight shift in themselves. All of the pain and guilt was there, but it seemed less. As if by sharing it, the pain was lessened. For the first time in several weeks, they started to feel better.

 ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Tokyo Bay**

 

The pod crashed into the water, sending up a huge gout of water and steam. The moment it lost its momentum from the descent, the pod broke into two halves and a human-sized, bullet-shaped drone was launched clear.

The drone slowed and finally stopped before assessing its surroundings with its array of sensors. Not detecting an immediate threat, it sent a signal to the Sontaran ship above, indicating that it was fully operational and was beginning to carry out its mission. Once it had received confirmation that its orders were the same, it streaked towards the nearby city.

Once between the buildings, it constantly scanned everything around it, until it found a suitable location at the middle of an intersection. It hovered several meters above ground.

The people around it looked on with mounting curiosity at the strange device. A crowd began to gather as people stopped to see what the others were looking at. Once most of the intersection was full of people, hidden compartments on the sides of the drone slid open and a plethora of weapons slid out.

The first few explosions were so unexpected, the people in the area looked up to the sky for fireworks. Then the panicking began as people realized the strange device was shooting at them with deadly accuracy and efficiency. Within moments, over two hundred people were severely wounded. It could have easily killed them, but its orders were to minimize deaths.

Now it had the bait, all it had to do was wait for its targets to show up.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Mercury shivered slightly. Part of it was the cold. Most of it was the horror and dread that filled her at the sight of so many injured people. All of them appeared to be unconscious as well.

Sailor Moon took a step towards them. "Moon healing-"

"Wait," Mercury said, looking around. "It might not be that simple."

Reluctantly, Sailor Moon lowered her arm as Charlotte walked cautiously into the mass of injured people. She examined a few of them before reporting to the scouts. "Non-terrestrial technology. I can't determine the exact origin because the rain and cold are dispersing the energy signature."

Mars voiced their fears. "Cybermen?"

Charlotte shook her head. "Cybermen don't go on rampages like this. Based on the level of precision, this was done by a droid of some sort."

Jupiter glanced around the intersection. "Any idea what kind?"

Mercury turned after spotting a flash of movement in her peripheral vision. "There's something there."

"Come out and face us!" Jupiter yelled.

Slowly, a man-sized, bullet shaped drone hovered out of the shadows and to the center of the intersection. Only the red dot at the top stood out from the featureless purple shell. The dome swiveled rapidly as the red dot focused on each of the scouts and Charlotte.

Sailor Moon stepped towards the drone. "How dare you hurt innocent people! We're the Sailor Scouts and we won't let this stand! In the name of the Moon-"

"Don't bother," Charlotte interrupted. "It's just a drone. It only follows the orders it was given."

"You want orders?" Jupiter growled. "Then take this!" A blast of Supreme Thunder knocked the drone back.

"Sailor Moon, we'll draw the drone off so you can heal these people," Mars said. Without further comment she blasted the drone with a Burning Mandella.

The drone tumbled through the air as it was pummeled by explosions. It didn't have a chance to recover before Mercury hit it with Aqua Rhapsody.

The drone tumbled as Mercury, Jupiter and Mars hit it with attack after attack, never giving it time to recover. It was slowly pushed down the street. Mercury was only partially aware of Sailor Moon using Moon Healing Escalation on the crowd back at the intersection.

Without warning, panels on the drone opened and weapons popped out and began firing at the scouts. Mercury dove to the ground and the missile aimed at her flew over her head and blew up a car parked along the curb.

Mercury scrambled to her feet. A laser hit the ground where her head had been. The flash of light and storm of small debris momentarily blinded her. She staggered back, trying to rub the particles out of her eyes. She cleared them in time to see another missile only seconds from hitting her. She hit it with Shine Aqua Illusion.

The missile fell to the ground. It exploded and the force of it threw her back. The back of her head hit a lamp post, hard. Stars flashed in her eyes.

Mercury staggered to her feet, gritting her teeth against the throbbing pain, and rejoined the attack.

Despite the attacks bombarding it, the drone seemed unaffected. It continued to send laser bolts and missiles at the scouts. The street and buildings around them were pockmarked with craters and littered with debris, making it difficult for the Scouts to move.

"How are we supposed to beat this thing?" Jupiter demanded.

"We might have an idea if Charlotte would help!" Mars snapped.

"I'm working on it," Charlotte replied indignantly. "But the armor is designed to deflect scans."

Mercury activated her computer and tried scanning the drone while Mars and Jupiter kept attacking it. "Charlotte's right," Mercury said, frowning. "The armor is deflecting my scans. I can't get any readings on it. But if you hit the missile launcher you may cause its payload to explode."

"Right then," Jupiter growled. She blasted the drone with Sparkling Wide Pressure. The attack ripped off one of the drone's blasters. Its body turned to keep the damage away from the scouts.

"Surround it!" Mercury yelled.

Mars and Jupiter split off, edging around the drone until they formed a triangle with Mercury. The three of them continued to rain attacks on the drone, buffeting it around. Still, it continued its attacks on them, forcing them to occasionally dive out of the way or duck.

From what Mercury could tell, they were winning. The drone was having to twist constantly to keep its damaged side away from the attacks. Its reward was having additional weapons ripped off.

The attacks from the drone finally ceased. Mercury hesitated, but Mars and Jupiter continued their attack. Mars, finally confident that the drone couldn't attack, risked using her Flame Sniper. The flaming arrow soared into an opening. The drone let out a single shrill beep before exploding. Flaming shrapnel rained down around the scouts.

Silence filled the street for a moment. Mercury looked wearily around at the devastation the drone had caused. "I really hope that was the only one," she commented as she stepped around a flaming tire. Despite the rain that continued to pour, the fire seemed unaffected.

The sound of sirens broke the silence. "Come on," Jupiter said. "Let's get out of here."

The scouts and Charlotte quickly melted into the shadows and disappeared into the night just as the first of the trucks appeared.

The doors opened and soldiers poured out. Within two minutes they had cordoned off the street. A few of them began questioning the witnesses. Others quickly recovered the remains of the drone and packed the pieces away in boxes that were stored in an armored van. Once it was done, one of the soldiers barked into a microphone.

A minute later, a small black car drove up to one of the lines of soldiers. They parted to let the car pass. It was parked next to the trucks and the back door opened, allowing a short, rotund man with raven hair to clamber out. He frowned as he looked around at the devastation. "Any chance this was just a riot?" His voice was high and wheezy.

A pencil-thin man with a clipboard shook his head. "No, sir. Witnesses swear it was some kind of droid."

The shorter man tugged at his mustache. "Terrestrial?" he asked hopefully.

A woman approached them, holding a tricorder. "No, sir." She seemed giddy about the situation. "Definitely extra-terrestrial. Origin is unknown."

The short man sighed wearily. "I had rather hoped this whole business was over. Dammit." He kicked at a piece of rubble. "Send a message. We are advancing to a level three alert. And I want someone watching those damn Sailor Scouts or whatever the hell they call themselves. Two weeks! Two weeks of quiet and I could have retired! First those damn Cybermen, now whatever the hell this is! Damn these aliens and damn those Sailor Scouts!"

The thin man frowned slightly. "Sir, you're forgetting protocol. We can't issue a level three alert unless the damage is far larger. This, at most, would warrant a level one alert."

The short man stopped mid-rant to scowl at his taller companion. "Fine. Issue a level one alert. And someone get me some coffee! It's going to be a long night."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sol III's Orbit - The Sontaran Ship**

"Sir, we have acquired an abundance of information about our enemy."

"Excellent. What does the drone indicate about their offensive and defensive capabilities?"

"Our enemy possesses formidable offensive capabilities, yet they lack significant defensive capabilities. The drone detected no armor or shields of any kind. However, our enemy exhibited a high level of evasive ability. It will be little challenge for us, sir. we are ready to descend to the planet and engage them."

"Not yet."

"Sir?"

Trax turned to the other Sontarans. "I want our enemy to be at full strength and power. We will give them two of this planet's days. Then we will strike and destroy our enemy for the glory of Sontar!"

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Hikawa Shrine**

Charlotte paced around the small room. "We're in trouble. That drone was Sontaran in origin."

Ami closed her eyes for a moment as she recalled what Charlotte had said about them. "They're the clone warriors from Sontar, aren't they?"

Charlotte nodded.

Rei crossed her arms, looking more than slightly irked. "Can you stop pacing?" she growled. "It's driving me crazy."

Charlotte stopped walking. "Sorry."

Lita turned away from the window and back towards the other. "What's the big deal with the Sontarans? We've handled worse."

"Sontarans are made to fight and cloned in batch of millions," Charlotte replied. "Their entire culture is based around gaining honor and glory through fighting. Those who flee are seen as weak and killed by the others. Not to mention, they're some of the best soldiers in the galaxy."

Rei frowned slightly. "Then why the drone? If they're so fearsome, why don't they come down themselves?"

Charlotte turned to Rei. "Two reasons. One, to probe offensive and defensive capabilities and two to gain attention so wherever it is they're attacking is at full military strength. This ensures more death and, by their logic, more honor."

"That's sick," Serena interjected.

"Is it?" Charlotte asked. "Because by their culture, you caring for the needy is sick and wrong and is something to despise and eliminate. Your biggest mistake, if you face them, will be assuming that they have mercy and compassion. They have neither."

Ami frowned slightly. "How many?"

"It depends. A full invasion can consist of hundreds of thousands, whereas a small scouting expedition or group with a specific target will consist of ten to twenty."

"How will we know how many there will be?" Ami asked.

"We wait and watch," Charlotte replied. "The more probes that show up, the more there are."

"The Outers would have warned us if there were more than a few," Rei interjected. "Their job is to keep watch on anything entering the system."

Charlotte frowned slightly. "You mean the sensory web around the system? Er..." she seemed mildly uncomfortable. "I disabled it so we could get here unnoticed. I doubt it's been fixed yet. Even if it was up, the technology was archaic at best. A child could disable it."

There was a moment of silence. Serena was the one to break it. "So anything could get in and we wouldn't have any warning?"

Charlotte nodded. "And we're on our own against whatever comes."

"Hold on," Lita said. "What about that Shadow Proclamation thing? Aren't they supposed to do something?"

"Of course they will, eventually," Charlotte said. "But it will take them time to organize an appropriate sized force and get here. Especially after the galaxy-wide war about a year ago. The Shadow Proclamation sustained heavy casualties and it's been hard for them to re-establish order. Basically, we're on our own. I'll familiarize you with Sontarans so you won't be completely unsure of how to fight them."

Charlotte's form wavered and shrank. It solidified into a short, bulky figure in purple and grey armor.

"Erm…" Lita looked down at the figure. "It's a bit, short, isn't it?"

"Is it full-sized?" Serena asked. Even she was taller than the figure.

"Don't underestimate them," Charlotte said. "Sontar's gravity is six times that of Earth. They may be short, but they're stronger than you. In addition, the reduced gravity of your planet will allow them to move faster and jump higher than normal."

"Any weaknesses?" Rei asked.

"One," the figure turned away from the Scouts. A red circle appeared around a small hole in the armor. "A probic vent at the back of the neck. It's the only weak spot in the armor."

"That's it?" Ami asked.

"There is one other possible weakness. But it requires exact phrasing. Incorrect wording or phrasing and it won't work. And Serena has to say it."

Serena groaned. "Not something else to study…"

"I advise you listen carefully and remember it. It may save your life."

Serena sighed in weary resignation. "Alright. What do I have to say?"

Charlotte reverted to her normal form. "By the honorable code of combat established by the glorious and noble Sontaran Empire, I, say you name here, claim this world and all its inhabitants to be under my protection. I challenge the leader of the noble Sontaran force to step forward and look into my eyes."

The Scouts shared glum glances.

"We're doomed," Lita groaned.

"You better not screw it up, Meatball Head." Rei grumbled.

"I'm sure Serena will be just fine," Ami said. The others looked at her incredulously. "We just need to spend a lot of time making sure she remembers it exactly."

Charlotte picked up a notecard. "We could write it down on this too. I'm sure it would fit in your gloves. It wouldn't be too difficult to retrieve and keep hidden either. And get it right."

Rei crossed her arms. "Or?"

Charlotte glanced to Rei, slightly mimicking her posture. "The Sontarans take insult and they open fire. Get it right and you'll have a chance."

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

The next day, before heading to school, Ami checked the news for any updates on more drones. There was nothing beyond coverage of the one that had attacked by the docks. Even that was minimal beyond compulsory shots of the wreckage a few interviews with the injured, a couple statements from government officials and one or two scientists discussing what the drone might be.

The only interesting bit of information she learned was that the drone's pieces had gone missing before government officials could collect it.

Beyond that, there was no news of more drones anywhere in the world.

Ami felt some relief as she walked to school. If Charlotte was right, the lack of drones meant fewer Sontarans they had to deal with. It's nice to know that an enemy is coming for once.

She checked her pocket again to make sure her transformation stick. Satisfied it was secure, she checked her communicator again.

She glanced up and caught a familiar glance of blonde hair and a red bow. "Mina!' She hurried to catch up with the former scout.

Mina glanced back as her name was called. Ami could see the conflicting emotions flash across Mina's face. She turned forward and quickened her pace. Ami increased her pace a well.

"Mina, wait! Please, it's important!"

Mina didn't stop, but she hesitated long enough for Ami to catch up. She remained silent and didn't look at Ami.

"Mina, we're in danger," Ami said, trying to put the urgency of the situation into her voice. "That probe was only the beginning. There's a new enemy."

"So?"

"Mina, please, we may need help. We need Sailor Venus."

Mina's eyes hardened. "There is no Sailor Venus." She turned and stormed off.

Ami yelled after her before she was out of earshot. "Mina. When they come, stay indoors."

Mina paused only a moment to look back and nod curtly. She strode off and rounded the corner before Ami could say any more.

Ami, with an expression of worry, watched her friend round the corner. "Stay safe, Mina." She whispered to herself.


	7. Chapter 7

The scouts remained wary that day.

While they attended school, Luna and Artemis kept watch for any signs of additional probes or indication of the arrival of the Sontarans. For the whole day, nothing happened. All of them stayed awake that night, waiting for a call from the others.

Still, nothing came.

The next day, during lunch, they kept their eyes on the sky.

"What are they waiting for?" Serena mumbled as she curled up and closed her eyes. Her lunch, unusually, remained mostly untouched. "We know they're coming, why don't they just attack and get it over with?"

Ami shrugged as she made another attempt to contact the outer senshi. Again, there was no response. She sighed. It was somewhat irksome that the Outer Senshi could contact the Inner Senshi whenever they needed to, but they could never contact the Outers. We'll be fine without them. Even if we are down a Scout, she thought.

Ami closed her eyes for a moment, enjoying the warmth of the sun. It felt good to close her eyes after a whole night without sleeping. Waiting for the enemy was always worse than actually facing them. The students around them started exclaiming, and she opened her eyes.

High above them, a streak of light blazed across the sky. She felt uneasy at the sight of it.

"They're here," Charlotte said flatly. "Based on the trajectory and angle, they're going to land near there." She raised her arm and pointed to the tall red tower that dominated the skyline.

Ami pressed a button on her communicator. Rei appeared on the small screen. "Rei, it's them. They're landing near Tokyo Tower."

Rei nodded. "I'll see you there."

While the students were distracted, Ami, Lita, Serena and Charlotte slipped away.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

The four senshi, Tuxedo Mask and Charlotte watched from the roof of FootTown under Tokyo Tower as a growing crowd assembled to watch the ship. The ship made two circuits of the tower before it descended over the parking lot.

Four 'claws' on the bottom touched the ground, one of them crushing a car. At the centre of the claws, a sphere was suspended a few meters above the ground.

A portion of the sphere opened with a hiss. A ramp shot out of the opening. It's momentum drove it into the ground, sending up clods of asphalt. Short figures in bulky purple armor, all carrying large weapons, charged down the ramp. The people who had drawn closer out of curiosity turned and ran.

Sailor Mars hissed in annoyance. "Those people are going to get themselves hurt or killed."

"We can't get them out of here easily," Jupiter commented. "And the more of them there are, the more that would come."

"You'll have to finish the Sontarans off and do it quickly," Charlotte said. "I only count eleven. You might survive this."

"Might?" Jupiter snorted. "I think you're underestimating us."

"It's going to be hard," Sailor Mercury replied as she scanned the Sontarans. "Their armor looks like it'll hold against our attacks fairly well. I really hope your plan works, Char."

"So do I," Charlotte replied glumly.

They were interrupted by the harsh voice of the Sontaran leader. It boomed from speakers in the ship, loud enough to cause Tokyo Tower to tremble slightly. "We, of the noble and glorious Sontaran Empire have come to your puny, weak planet to challenge your mightiest warriors, the so-called 'Sailor Soldiers'. They will step forward and accept our challenge or we will use our advanced weaponry to destroy your city and all its inhabitants for the glory of the Sontaran Empire."

"That's our cue," Sailor Jupiter said, standing.

"Don't forget your line, meatball head," Sailor Mars grumbled.

"If I do, it's your fault for distracting me," Sailor Moon retorted.

Tuxedo Mask readied a rose. "Whenever you're ready."

Sailor Moon took a deep breath and nodded.

Tuxedo Mask hurled the rose. It stuck into the ground at the Sontaran leader's feet. Faster than any human could move, all eleven Sontarans turned and aimed their weapons at the group.

"You will identify yourselves," the Sontaran leader barked.

Charlotte, the Scouts and Tuxedo Mask lept down, and landed in front of the Sontarans. Sailor Moon stepped forward, glaring defiantly down at the Sontarans. "I'm Sailor Moon!" She paused for a moment, took a deep breath, then continued. "By the honorable code of combat established by the glorious and noble Sontaran Empire, I claim this world and all its inhabitants to be under my protection. I challenge the leader of the noble Sontaran force to step forward and look into my eyes."

"It seems you understand our culture," one of them said, stepping forward. "Most impressive indeed. I commend you for your understanding despite the backwards nature of this planet. I, Trax of the Third Sontaran Battle Fleet, accept your challenge! I will look into the eyes of my enemy!" Trax reached up and pulled off his helmet. He glared at Sailor Moon. "May you be a worthy opponent so your death will bring great honor to the Sontaran Empire."

Trax waved his hand and the rest of the Sontarans removed their helmets.

Sailor Moon glanced at him in obvious confusion. "Why do you look like a baked potato?"

"Angry baked potatoes would be more accurate," Jupiter replied.

Mars frowned as she looked around at the Sontarans. "How do you tell each other apart?!"

"Curious," Trax replied. "We ask the same of you."

"But don't you have any distinction?" Sailor Moon asked "Any way to tell each other apart?"

"A surprising question from a renowned warrior," Trax answered. "Appearances are meaningless. It is not what we appear to be, but our actions that are vital. Without action, there can be no honor. We Sontarans have no value on the appearance of things. Only on their worth as a weapon or object of destruction."

"It was almost profound," Mercury sighed.

"Silence boy." Trax barked as he glanced at the group again.

One of the other Sontarans piqued up. "The 'Sailor Soldiers' are all female, sir."

'I was lead to believe that males had shorter hair than females," Trax replied, frowning. "No matter. But answer this; who is the strange one in the incorrect uniform? Identify yourself!"

"You mean him?" Sailor Mars pointed to Tuxedo Mask.

"He is the only one not in a uniform," Trax retorted. "Is he a 'Sailor Soldier?"

"Tuxedo Mask?" Sailor Moon responded. "No, he just –"

"Then we have no interest in you," Trax interrupted. "However, if you do insist on assisting them, I will gladly kill you as well. And you are missing one of your number. The purple one if I remember my colours correctly."

"I believe they call it 'orange', Sir," one of the Sontarans offered. "It is also a form of nutrition."

"Most impressive!" Trax barked at the scouts. "Before I destroy you, you must tell me how to acquire nutritional value out of a color. I also demand to know the location of the 'orange' one."

"How do you know about her?!" Mars demanded.

"Know your enemy," Trax responded. "Their numbers, strengths, weaknesses and strategies. We have studied what we could of your victories. Is it true you defeated Galaxia?"

Sailor Moon nodded. "I did."

"A worthy opponent," Trax responded. "She made many attempts to conquer Sontar and every single one was defeated by our technological and strategic supremacy. There was much honor to be had from our battles. It is most unfortunate she was vanquished. Our battles with her were worthy of remembrance!"

"Are you going to talk all day or are we going to fight?" Jupiter snapped.

Trax nodded in approval. "So eager for battle. A trait Sontarans approve of. Very well, we shall delay no longer. Fire!"

The Sontarans opened fire. The crowd and the Scouts scattered as the first volley filled the air around them. The scouts took cover behind whatever they could and occasionally risked firing an attack at the Sontarans.

Jupiter growled as she threw herself to the ground next to Mercury who leaned against a car. "The moment I get up, they're shooting at me. I don't have time to attack!"

An explosion rocked the car they hid behind.

Mercury forced herself to take a deep breath and focus. "Where are the others?"

Jupiter shrugged. "I lost them when those trigger-happy potatoes started shooting at us." She raised herself to a crouch and launched a Sparkling Wide Pressure then hit the ground again. "I think I missed," she grumbled.

Mercury activated her computer. "I think I can help with that." She adjusted the settings. "The Sontarans are spread out in a rough circle. One of them is about five meters away at your 3 o'clock. He seems to be looking away."

"Right then," Jupiter replied. She turned herself slightly, preparing her attack. She leapt to her feet, blasting at the Sontaran with Supreme Thunder. After sending the attack, she hit the ground again.

Lasers ripped through the air where she had been standing. "Damn, they're fast."

Mercury nodded. "I know. But you got a hit and the Sontaran seems to be down." "One down," Jupiter mumbled. "but I'm not convinced it will stay that way. We need a better strategy."

Mercury pulled out her communicator. "Anyone? Can you hear me?" She winced as another explosion rocked the car she hid behind.

Mars and Charlotte appeared on the screen. "Mercury? Where are the others?"

"That's what we're trying to find out."

The screen flickered and Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask appeared on the screen as well. They both ducked as something behind them exploded. A small flaming piece of asphalt ripped through the wings on Sailor Moon's Uniform, singing the feathers and leaving a small hole. She brushed off the smouldering bits, scowling.

"We're behind a bus on the East side," Tuxedo Mask replied. "Every time we try to attack, they start shooting and we have to take cover."

"Same here," Mars growled.

Mercury nodded. "Same. Maybe it'll be harder if we all attack at the same time."

Jupiter shrugged. "Worth a shot."

"Wait," Mercury replied. She scanned the area again. "The Sontarans are spreading out. Attack. . . now."

The scouts all came out of cover to send a wild combination of attacks the Sontarans. They ducked back as the Sontarans returned fire. Mercury frowned. "It didn't do much. They avoided most of our attacks and the ones that hit don't seem to have done much."

Jupiter groaned. "Now what?"

Mars turned to Charlotte. "Any ideas?"

Charlotte shook her head. "Apologies. I am not programmed for any kind of combat related planning. I can provide information, no more."

"Then what do we have you for?" Mars snapped.

"Now isn't the time," Mercury interrupted. "We need to focus on the Sontarans first. We have to get their attention on something to give us a chance to attack."

Tuxedo Mask nodded. "What did you have in mind?"

"One of us needs to distract the Sontarans long enough for the rest of us to attack. They said they wanted to see Venus so that's what they'll see."

"How?" Mars interrupted. "She doesn't have her communicator or transformation stick."

Mercury nodded. "That's why Char will do it."

"Me?" Charlotte looked uncomfortable.

Mercury nodded again. "You know what it will take to distract the Sontarans. We only need long enough to get in our attacks and take a few of them down."

Charlotte sighed. " Very well. But, please don't take too long. I would prefer to remain in one piece."

Charlotte slipped away as Mercury continued. "Once the Sontarans are distracted, we attack."

"They aren't all going to be watching her," Tuxedo Mask commented. "Once she shows up, I can draw off most of their fire. Their aim is good, but I should be able to evade most of it."

Sailor Moon looked worried. "Tuxedo Mask. . ."

"I'll be alright," he replied. "Just make sure you hit them before they hit me."

"Everyone ready?" Mercury asked. The others nodded.

"Sontarans!" Venus' voice boomed from within the girders of Tokyo Tower. "You are honorless cowards who come to this small world to avoid a true fight!"

"I should kill you where you stand for such insult!" Trax shouted back.

"Your attempts would be as meaningless as your code of honor!"

"Says the coward who would hide and let your allies fight rather than face combat with dignity and honor! You dishonor yourself and your kind!"

"Only you will be dishonored! Even the crows would spit on you for your cowardice"

"Kill her! Silence the honorless coward! Let all know that Sontarans fight with dignity and honor!"

The sky was filled with lasers as the Sontarans opened fire on the figure of Venus. She quickly leapt out of the way, jumping from girder to girder, drawing the Sontarans fire higher and higher. From where she squatted behind the car, Mercury could see Tuxedo Mask dash from behind a bus. Some of the Sontarans turned to fire at him. He leapt and dodged their lasers. One of the Sontarans that stepped into his path, he blasted off its feet with a burst of energy.

"Now!" Mercury yelled as she stood. A flurry of attacks rained on the Sontarans. Mercury launched Aqua Rhapsody, hitting a Sontaran in the face. It staggered back, wiping its face and cursing loudly. Jupiter hit it with Sparkling Wide Pressure before it could recover. The Sontaran jerked uncontrollably, then went limp and fell to the ground.

From within the trees at the edge of the parking lot, Mars' Flame sniper streaked out into the open. It exploded violently in another Sontarans' face. It cried out before collapsing. As the Sontarans turned, they were enveloped by blinding light from Sailor Moon's Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss.

The Sontarans released their weapons as they rubbed their eyes, cursing loudly.

"Fight us with honor, cowards!" one of them demanded.

None of the others had a chance to react. The Scouts and Tuxedo Mask bombarded the Sontarans with attack after attack until none of them remained standing.

Jupiter sighed with relief. "That wasn't so hard."

Mars nodded in agreement. "We could have taken a hundred of them."

"Yes, well done." Charlotte replied, joining them in her normal form. "In the future, however, I strongly object to being used as bait."

"It worked, didn't it?" Sailor Mars crossed her arms.

Charlotte nodded. "Obviously. But they aren't dead, just unconscious."

"Good," Sailor Moon responded. "We don't want to be killers."

"You realize that they'll come back."

"They better not," Jupiter growled. "And if they do, we'll trash them again."

Charlotte frowned slightly. "That will only happen if you scare them off or make them feel dishonored enough to leave in disgrace."

"How?" Tuxedo Mask asked. "I doubt this defeat will scare them off that easily."

"It won't."

Sailor Moon regarded the still forms of the Sontarans. "What can we do? They aren't youma I can heal or turn into dust."

Mars crossed her arms. "Could we scare them off?"

Jupiter frowned slightly. "How? They've probably seen just as much as we have, if not more. And they like it."

Mercury considered for a moment. "Char, by winning what do they have to do?"

"Accept almost any punishment or payment you deem acceptable. Leaving your planet forever won't be seen as acceptable."

"What if we give them a worse alternative?" Mercury looked at the Sontarans for a moment. "What's the worst thing that can happen to a Sontaran?"

Charlotte thought for a moment. "Helping the sick and wounded. They would rather die than help."

Mercury nodded. "They would rather leave forever rather than help the sick and wounded?"

"It is highly likely."

Mercury nodded. "I have an idea."


	8. Chapter 8

Trax groaned involuntarily as he came to. He shook his head slightly as he opened his eyes - and froze. Standing menacingly above him were the Sailor Soldiers.

Trax brushed the grit off his armor as best as he could before standing at his full, albiet unimpressive, height. He clasped his hands behind his back and stood with his feet shoulder-width apart. "It seems you have defeated us. I assume now is the traditional human 'gloating' over a defeated opponent before execution."

Sailor Jupiter crossed her arms, glaring down at Trax. "We aren't going to kill you."

Mercury continued. "You're going to go back to Sontar."

Mars picked up next. "And you're going to tell them and anyone you meet that this world is protected."

"As the defeated, I request permission to state my objection to your current strategy and request execution so I may die with what little honor I retain."

"Erm…" Sailor Moon looked uncertainly at the others. "Permission granted?"

"Thank you," Trax shifted his weight slightly. "I object to your current strategy and request that we be executed so we will die with what little honor we retain."

"Did he really just repeat that?" Jupiter muttered to Mars.

Mars sighed "This conversation is going to take forever."

"We're not going to kill you," Sailor Moon said.

"Permission to object to your decision not to execute us," Trax barked.

"Denied," Mars growled through clenched teeth.

Trax scowled, but fell silent.

Sailor Moon glanced around the Sontarans as they slowly came to. "You have two options," she glanced to Charlotte who nodded. "Leave this planet forever or work in a hospital, caring for the sick and wounded."

Trax looked horrified. "Care for the sick and wounded? Not even the most dishonored Sontaran would accept such a punishment! Such a thing is the greatest dishonor! I request permission to object to this punishment!"

"Objection noted," Jupiter loomed over the Sontarans. "Now make your choice. Get off our planet or help the sick and wounded."

Trax trembled in fury. "Very well. We will leave your planet. I and my men will never step foot upon it again." He scowled hatefully at the scouts. "Enjoy your victory while you can. Every day your planet screams at the galaxy. Others have heard. They will come and you will inevitably be defeated."

Trax gestured to the ship. The Sontarans gave the scouts loathing glares as they reluctantly boarded,

Trax was the last one up the ramp. He looked back at the Scouts one last time. "Do not forget. For you, Death is the only escape from all that will come to your world. You cannot protect it forever. And with your death, our honor will be restored." He pressed a button in the doorframe and the ramp retracted as the hull slid shut.

The ship hummed and vibrated as it lifted into the air. Once it ascended above Tokyo Tower, it soared rapidly into the sky. Within seconds, it was lost in the clouds.

Jupiter placed both hands on the back of her head, leaning back slightly to watch the ship leaving. "Cheerful guy. He reminds me of-"

"An old boyfriend?" Mars interrupted.

Jupiter smiled slightly. "Yeah." Her smile faded. "You think what he said was true? That others will come?"

Tuxedo Mask nodded. "They always have. It's always been one enemy after another."

"He was correct about Earth screaming at the Galaxy," Mercury commented. "We have so many telescopes and satellites and signals being sent out every day. We've tried so hard to be noticed. It was only a matter of time before someone out there did."

Jupiter sighed. "I hope the next ones are friendly."

Sailor Moon nodded. "So do I."

"And if they aren't," Mars added "We'll show them it was a mistake to attack our planet."

The others nodded in agreement.

"We should get back," Mercury commented. "We have a test next class and I don't want to miss it."

Sailor Moon groaned. "Can we not celebrate a victory for once by skipping class and going out for ice cream or shakes?"

"You can't fail this test," Mercury replied. "Remember, now grades start counting for college, so if you want to get in, you need to do well."

Sailor Moon hung her head dejectedly. "Can we at least get something to eat first? I'm starving and I haven't had lunch AND our enemy looked like baked potatoes."

"You're always starving, meatball head," Mars grumbled as they made their way away from Tokyo Tower.

None of them noticed the man and woman sitting in the dark van. "That was one hell of a show," The man said. He barely looked up from the magazine he was reading.

The woman in the driver's seat adjusted her sunglasses. "Agreed." She pulled out a two-way radio and pressed the button on the side. "This is Eagle Three to Base. We have visual on the target. Sontarans were repelled. Orders?"

A voice crackled from the radio. "This is Base. Maintain visual contact. Do not engage. The Manager wants to wait for further orders from the Director."

"I hate bureaucracy," the man grumbled. "That lot are a threat to everyone in Tokyo, if not the world. We should take them in now."

The woman started the engine. "The two of us could not take on all of them and the holding cells aren't ready yet. We need at least another month or two. Besides, one of them is missing and even if we could get this lot, the last one would go into hiding and it would take months, if not years, to track her down."

The man grumbled unintelligibly under his breath.

"Stop complaining," the woman chided. "At least you're in the field, not behind a desk pushing papers. Now keep an eye on them so I can drive. If we're lucky, maybe we'll find out who they really are."


End file.
